


All in the Family

by MarkF



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkF/pseuds/MarkF
Summary: Todd and his husband are expecting their second baby when it's learned that Todd's teenage brother is also pregnant, and Todd offers to help out.





	

In the early 21st century, the United States struck several Middle Eastern countries it believed were harboring both terrorists and weapons of mass destruction. When no such weapons were readily found, critics of those wars accused the U.S. of invading under false pretenses. But it turned out that those nations did indeed have WMD - the U.S. had unknowingly struck much earlier in the development of those weapons than had originally been believed, and much of the evidence had been destroyed in the initial military assault. Unfortunately, certain chemical and biological material that was being developed hadn't been destroyed completely, but was released into the atmosphere.

While most of what was released was incomplete and quite harmless, a few viruses did have noticeable effects on humanity. While results were varied, one of the most interesting effects was that certain human males born after that time developed the ability to become pregnant and give birth to the baby. They developed small uteruses and ovaries, and the penis became much more elastic to accommodate having a baby go through it. A male pregnancy occurred naturally as a result of homosexual sex, more specifically though being on the receiving end of anal intercourse. Sperm would be able to get through a small area in the large intestine that would only react to the presence of semen, and would only allow sperm through.

Like with pregnant females, the male body stopped producing the hormones (including both sperm specifically and semen in general) that allowed a male to procreate while pregnant; a pregnant male would also not get an erection during the pregnancy and for a short time after giving birth.

The gestation time with pregnant males was 6 months, unlike the 9 month period for females, and the fetuses born by males were smaller (to accommodate the birth via the penis), yet their internal organs were as fully developed as a "normal" 9 month old fetus born by a woman.

Affected males didn't permanently loose their ability to become fathers, and couldn't breastfeed children. Not all males got the gene that allowed a male to become pregnant; estimates on the amount of males who could become pregnant during any particular time period ranged from between 5% and 20%, depending on who you asked. Most males who became pregnant didn't even realize that they had the gene until they became pregnant, since there were no laws in place requiring males to be checked and most males never thought to voluntarily get checked prior to engaging in homosexual sex.

The scientific community eventually figured out the gist of what had happened, though they could find no way to reverse the ability, or to prevent it from being passed on to some males in future generations.

***

I got home and went in through the basement door of my parents' house, where my husband Ryan and I lived. Ryan and I had met right before we started 6th grade together, became fast friends, wound up falling in love somewhere around the end of 8th grade, and had gotten married right after high school. We welcomed a son, named Braedan, into our family 2 years later. Now, another 2 years after that, I was a little more than 4 months along with our second child. We were living in my parents' basement while Ryan finished up a bachelor's degree in economics at the nearby university, which he was in his final semester on.

There were several advantages to living with my parents. For example, it was a lot cheaper than getting our own place. Plus, we had built-in babysitters living right upstairs who were more than happy to do the job for free. (While Braedan was not my parents' only grandchild – my two older brothers and older sister were all married, all heterosexual marriages, and had kids as well - he lived the closest by far).

I rubbed my belly for a moment when I felt the baby kick. This baby was more active at times that its older brother had been. I started putting away the groceries when my dad paged me over the house intercom.

"Todd, could you come upstairs for a moment?"

"Be right up, Dad," I replied.

I quickly finished up and headed upstairs. "What's up?" I asked, perhaps a bit hesitantly when I saw the worried looks on the faces of my parents. After a moment of panic, I noticed Braedan playing happily in a corner of the family room.

"It' Jeffrey," my dad said, referring to my 16 year old brother. "He hadn't been feeling too well, so your mother took him to the doctor today, and well…he's pregnant."

I carefully sat down. Jeff, like me, was gay and had a boyfriend as well. But there had been no indication that he and his boyfriend (another 16 year old boy named Logan) had been…physically involved with each other.

"Well, I imagine you're a bit surprised by this," I said.

"You could say that again," my dad said. "You know very well that your mother and I are very accepting of all you kids, and that includes your preferences for who joins you in the bedroom, but we've also been very emphatic about waiting until after graduating from high school and getting married before even considering starting a family."

I nodded. "Where is Jeff now?"

My dad said, "He got upset pretty quickly – I'm afraid I probably wasn't as calm as I could have been when I found out – and headed out back. That was a little while ago."

"Right," I replied. "I'll go out and check on him."

I noticed Jeff's coat on the couch, so I grabbed it as I went to get my own coat on; since it was February, it was still rather cool outside. I didn't have to look too hard for Jeffrey; he was sitting on a log, looking out over a small wooded area behind the house. I walked over and sat down next to him, handing him his coat in the process.

"Here, put this on," I said.

As he put it on, I took a look at him. He looked like the rest of us guys in the family – tall (not one of us was under 6'; he was the shortest at 6'2"), somewhat on the thin side, with slightly curly dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. (Our sister as the one exception to the height – she was 5'8" – and hair color – hers was brown.)

While none of us were ugly by any means, Jeff… Well, he was the one who had been the heartthrob of the family, even when he was little. To top it off, he made friends easily; he just seemed to have that kind of a personality that made you want to like him. In some ways, I was surprised it had taken him this long to get knocked up; he certainly could have had his choice of partners for quite a while – more than a few classmates, both male and female, had been practically throwing themselves at him since he was about 12; he and Logan had only been a couple for about 4 or 5 months (or at least that I was aware of, anyway).

"So, Mom and Dad told you," he said, and I nodded.

I put an arm around him and gave him a hug. "I'm not here to give you any lectures or anything," I told him. "I imagine I couldn't say anything to make you feel any worse than you are now."

He gave a short, forced laugh. "You got that right."

"I suppose this is where I'm supposed to offer to talk about it with you if you want," I said.

"What's to talk about?" he said sullenly.

"I don't really know," I admitted. "In some ways, I know what it's like, and in other ways I don't. But I'll let you in on a little something. People are going to expect you to talk about it. For example, do you want to keep the baby?"

"What makes them think I don't want to abort it?" he snapped.

"You know how Mom and Dad feel about that kind of stuff, and since you're under 18, they'd have to give permission for you to have an abortion. And anyway, I know you. You'd never really consider that route anyway."

He sighed. "Yeah, you're right," he said. "Even though it's not gonna be fun for me to be pregnant, and I don't relish the thought of a baby popping out of my dick while a bunch of strangers watch… I'm having this kid. I don't know if Mom and Dad will let me keep it, but still, I'm having it." He leaned against me. "I'm scared, though," he said quietly.

"Hey, you'll get through this," I told him. "I'll help you. You should tell Logan. It's his baby, too, and he should be involved in deciding what's going to happen to it."

"Yeah, I'd better," Jeff admitted.

We went inside, and that evening we called Logan and told him that we needed to tell him and his parents something. They came over, and we all sat down in the family room together. Although Logan was older than Jeffrey by several weeks, Logan was by far the smaller of the two, practically a mousy little guy who was about 5'6", with dark straight hair and very dark brown eyes.

"Logan, there's something I need to tell you," Jeff said. "I'm…pregnant."

There was a moment of stunned silence from Logan and his parents. "You're…wh-what?" Logan finally managed to get out.

"I'm pregnant," Jeff said again. "And yeah, the baby's yours."

"But…but…we only did it one time!" Logan protested.

"It only takes one time," I gently pointed out.

Logan just sat there, looking stunned.

"Logan, we're very disappointed," Logan's dad said. "We'd hoped you'd wait until you were older before becoming physically involved with anyone. Now, we'll always love you, and we'll help with the medical costs." The second part was directed at my parents, who nodded. "Jeffrey, we don't know if you and your parent have decided whether or not to keep the baby, but if you do, we'd like to be as involved in the life of our first grandchild as you'll let us, and if you decide to give the baby up, we'd like to adopt him or her."

"I'll let you know," Jeffrey said.

Logan came over and sat down next to Jeff. Logan hesitantly put his hand under Jeff's shirt and on his abdomen. Jeff somewhat hesitantly put his arm around Logan's shoulders, glancing up for a moment to see what our reaction was. He seemed relieved no one seemed put out by his move.

"We're going to have a baby," Logan said quietly.

"Yeah," Jeff replied.

That night, as Ryan and I laid in bed together, we talked about Jeff and his pregnancy.

"Of course they're scared." Ryan said. "Heck, we were scared, and we were both adults who'd been married for two years. They're just kids who're still in school."

"I know," I said. "I wish I could make it easier on them."

"I know you do," he said. "You and Jeff were always particularly close. Just be there for him and fell him what you went trough, and what you're going through now, so that he can have an idea of what to expect." Ryan paused, before asking, "Have you considered inviting them into the delivery room when you give birth? Y'know, just to give them an idea of what to expect?"

I thought about it, and it did make sense. The next day, after Jeff got home from school, I poked my head upstairs and found him sitting on the couch. "How you doing?" I asked him as I sat down next to him.

"Well, other than the fact that I had to rush to the bathroom a couple of times to puke my guts out, not too bad, I guess," he said. He leaned on me, and I put an arm around his shoulders. "How can so many emotions exist in one person at the same time?" he asked. "I'm nervous and scared and exited and anxious, all at the same time."

"I don't know," I admitted. "It's kinda crazy, huh?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Todd, what do I do? I'm going to have Logan's baby!"

"As I told you yesterday, I'm here to help you," I told him. "We're going to get through this, all right?"

"All right."

"Ryan and I were talking last night, and we were wondering if you and Logan wanted to be in the delivery room when I give birth, just to get something of an idea of what to expect."

"Sure, I guess," he said. Then his eyes went wide, and he jumped up and rushed towards the direction of the bathroom, where moments later I heard him heaving. After a few minutes, I heard the toilet flush, and he came back out.

"A little secret that I found that helps the nausea," I told him "What you do is…"

The next two months went by rather quickly. Jeff and I had a lot of talks, and I gave him several pointers, like which position I found was best to sleep in. Interestingly, we developed a lot of the same symptoms and food cravings (such as caramel pecan ice cream with a side of pickles). Our mom would sometimes insist that she'd never had any to put up with any food cravings with any of her pregnancies, but our dad, whenever he'd hear her, would remind her of all the different late-night runs he'd had to do to the supermarket when she was pregnant.

Then, early one Saturday morning, I woke to a familiar cramping. I nudged Ryan, and he muttered, "What?"

"I think we'd better head to the hospital," I told him.

"Is it time?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. I nodded. "You sure?" he asked.

"This isn't my first time, you know," I reminded him.

"Oh, right."

We got up and pulled some clothes on before heading upstairs. Ryan poked his head into my parents room to let them know, so that they could keep an eye on Braedan while I poked my head into Jeff's room. He quickly got up and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and managed to put them on – his own pregnancy was really starting to show – and the three of us headed to the car and started on our way to the hospital, stopping long enough to pick up Logan.

Heading into the hospital, we were quickly whisked into the delivery room, where the staff leapt into action. I began pulling my clothes off, and declined an offered hospital gown. "Last time, it was just more uncomfortable than anything," I said in way of explanation as I pulled my briefs off, and the medical technician who'd offered it nodded in understanding.

"Interestingly, a lot of guys we've had have decided to do it in the buff," he replied.

When they were ready, I was directed to the delivery table, which we headed over to. Ryan helped me get up onto it, and I laid down and got into position, putting the bottom of my feet on the pads, and pointed my knees up towards the ceiling. I was given an injection of pain medication while Ryan took my hand in his. The doctor got down in between my legs.

"All right, Todd, start pushing," he said.

I started pushing, working to remember what had seemed to work well and what hadn't the last time, when I'd given birth to Braedan. For a while I pushed, and eventually I felt the baby moving towards my crotch, and I braced myself for what was to come. Even though I was anticipating what was to come, I still yelped out when the baby started going through my penis. "GAAAAAHHHHH!" I cried out, remembering to continue to push. It wasn't any easier this time around, but finally the pressure in my penis went down, and a few moments later I heard crying.

"It's a girl!" the doctor declared.

Gulping for air, I glanced between my legs at my daughter as the umbilical cord was cut and she was taken to be checked out and cleaned up. After a couple of minutes, the placenta was pulled out of me, and not long after that, I was handed my daughter, and we all cooed over her for a bit before she and I were taken away for a couple of days of rest and observation.

Ryan and I named our daughter Annabeth, and she weighed in at 3 pounds 1 ounce, just a couple of ounces less than her big brother had. Braedan was very excited when we got to come home from the hospital. He loved to watch his little sister. Jeff and I talked about the delivery.

"Man, I can't believe you gave birth completely naked!" he said at one point.

I shrugged. "It's not like nobody in there had never seen a naked guy before. Besides, the hospital gown doesn't exactly cover up anything of any importance anyway."

"True," he said after a moment. "D'you think there will be women in there when I give birth?" he asked, referring to the fact that a few of the support personnel in the delivery room when I'd given birth had been women.

"It's always a possibility, considering the amount of women in the medical field," I told him. "And you know what? The doctor who delivered Braedan was a woman." I laughed when Jeff's eyes went wide. "But odds are, the doctor who will deliver your baby will probably be a guy."

Jeff's pregnancy continued on normally and without any problems. I was invited to be in the delivery room when Jeff gave birth; he and Logan also invited in Logan's 11-year-old brother, Cody. The school year ended, Ryan graduated, and he began his job search. Eventually, early one August morning, Jeff quietly paged me to come upstairs.

He was sitting on the couch in just a pair of sweat pants, clutching his abdomen, and when he saw me he said, "I think I might be in labor."

I went over and put my hand on his abdomen and felt for a moment. "Yep, I think you're right," I told him.

I got our dad up and let Ryan know where I'd be going, and we headed to the hospital, picking up Logan and Cody.

Logan and I helped Jeff into the hospital, with Cody trailing behind. The staff snapped into action, like they had when I had gone into labor, and we were rushed into the delivery room (interestingly enough, the very same one where I'd just given birth to Annabeth a few months before). I helped Jeff over to a bench and helped him sit down, then told Logan to help Jeff strip.

Logan helped Jeff out of his sweat pants, and then helped him get his briefs off. Jeff was offered a hospital gown, but declined it. When he saw me looking at him, he managed a grin. "Hey, don't think you're going to outdo me, big bro," he said.

"Wouldn't dream of it, little bro," I replied.

We were then told that they were ready for us, and we helped Jeff over to the delivery table. I helped him up onto it, and he laid down and got into position, spreading his legs apart, putting the bottom of his feet on the pads, and pointed his knees up towards the ceiling. A nurse came over and gave him an injection of pain medication. Logan somewhat hesitantly took Jeff's hand in his while staring at Jeff's crotch. Cody got on Jeff's other side, also staring wide-eyed at Jeff's crotch. I moved up behind Cody. A doctor (a guy, I noticed, although Jeff wouldn't quite get his wish of an all-male staff in the delivery room, as there were a couple of women in there) got down in between Jeff's legs, up close to where the action would happen.

"All right, Jeff, I want you to start pushing," the doctor told Jeff.

Jeff pushed and relaxed as the doctor directed. Jeff's panting and groaning filled the room, and he clutched at Logan's hand. Sweat glistened on Jeff's body. For a while, nothing looked to be happening. Then Jeff cried out as the base of his penis started getting bigger as the baby moved towards the end of its journey out of Jeff's body. The large lump quickly moved through Jeff's penis, and then the end of his penis opened up as a baby started coming out. The doctor continued to tell Jeff to push. The doctor put his hands underneath the head, supporting it while the rest of the baby continued its journey out of Jeff. When the baby's shoulders made it out of Jeff's penis, the doctor wrapped his hands around the baby and pulled it all the way out. Jeff practically went limp at that point, gasping, panting, and whimpering.

Moments later, the baby's crying filled the room, and the doctor said, "It's a boy!"

The umbilical cord was cut, and the baby whisked off to be checked out and cleaned up, and a couple of minutes later, the placenta was pulled out of Jeff. He was soon handed the baby. He and Logan stared in wonder at their son.

"I'm a daddy," Logan said quietly.

"Good job, little bro," I said gently to Jeff, tussling his damp hair.

"Man, I'm glad that's over," he said.

Jeff and Logan decided to keep the baby and name him Nicholas, who weighed in at 3 pounds 4 ounces. Both our parents and Logan's pitched in to help raise Nick. In the year since Nick was born, Logan and Jeff are still a couple, but haven't decided yet whether or not they're going to marry when they get older.


End file.
